To Most
by Colebaby
Summary: To most, she was the expected. To most, he was the unexpected. To most, they hated each other. To most, they had no secrets. Most, will have to learn to expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just the prologue, the actual chapters should be much longer. Let me know if this sounds even remotely interesting to you, It would make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

To most, she remained a known case; there was nothing intriguing, mysterious or really, _unexpected_ about her. The perfect mix of her parents, both by skills and looks — bookish like her mother, tempered and athletic like her father, Head Girl even. Most days, she almost lived on the quidditch pitch, passing the quaffle to her fellow chasers, auburn curls flying behind. Otherwise, the Hogwarts library housed her as deep, ocean blue eyes read pages upon pages.

One Scorpius Malfoy, contrary to Rose, was extremely and vastly different from his parents. If not for having his father's white-blond hair, and his mother's sky-blue eyes, his parents might have suspected of bringing home the wrong child. Unlike Rose, Scorpius completely denied expectations. Instead of the arrogant, snobbish, pure-blooded prat Hogwarts expected, a kind, charming, intelligent boy was received.

Before becoming Co-Heads, Rose and Scorpius provided nightly entertainment to their common room, always at each other's throats because of one thing or another. It drove fellow Gryffindor and mutual friend, Albus Potter, to the brink of insanity by the end of sixth year. And upon hearing the news, he was positively both relieved and horrified at the prospect of them becoming Co-Heads, of them sharing the Head's Dorm. Relieved that they might finally work out their differences, but horrified that their secrets would be revealed to one another; Albus Potter became more and more certain that he would be in for one _hell_ of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, chapter one, much longer than the prologue, but not exactly where I want the length to be. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's****affiliates, enough said.**

* * *

><p>On a bright, sunny day in mid-August, an owl soars through the abyss that is the sky. Her beady eyes, after hours of tirelessly searching between breaks in the clouds, finally spot their target. Snow white feathers whistling in the wind, she angles her wings downward, heading toward the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole. As she arrives safely on the sill of a modest little house, her beak taps loudly on the glass of the window. Soon, a tall, redheaded man answers to her tapping. He opens the window, blue eyes shining with curiosity, and she flies swiftly down to the edge of the red, oaken kitchen table. Here, the man's family—a bushy haired brunette woman and two auburn haired teenagers— wait impatiently as he unties the letters from her leg. Once finally freed of her burden, the snowy owl promptly snatches some toast from one of the plates, and flies off without even so much as a hoot. The family hardly notices, as their eyes are all focused on the school crest embedded in the wax seal of the letters. Finally, unable to contain her excitement any longer, the girl exclaims her impatience loudly.<p>

"_Well, bloody open them already!" _she says.

Her mother berates her for her language, but to no avail, as she has already jumped up and taken the letter right from her father's hand. Blue eyes scan the words eagerly, gaining more and more speed as they reach the end of the letter. The family looks upon her questionably, only to be answered with a squeal and a passing of the parchment back to her father. He reads the correspondence aloud to the anxious family:

_To Miss Rose Weasley, _

_On behalf of the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _I would like to congratulate you on your outstanding achievements thus far in your Hogwarts career. You have been an excellent student and, more recently, an excellent prefect. For this reason, I award you with the position of _Head Girl. _This is not something to be taken lightly, and I expect that you will not disappoint me. Please report to the Prefects' carriage of the Hogwarts express as usual. There you will meet your co-head and the new fifth year prefects. After the opening feast, please meet me in the Headmistress' office with the Head Boy and I will show you to your private quarters. Enclosed are the Head Girl badge and this year's required materials. Send your family my love and I will see you on September the first._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Silence befell on the family a moment before they all erupted into cheers.

"_Bloody brilliant Rosie!" _the father said.

"_Oh that's wonderful darling!" _ the mother said.

Rose was hugged tightly by both mother and father, and even got a brotherly pat on the back courtesy of the other auburn haired teenager. After calming down, Rose, turned to the boy

"_And you, Hugo, what does your letter have to tell us, hmm?"_

Hugo, having silently opened his letter in the chaos, held up a shiny badge embossed with a cursive letter "P". Smiling mischievously, he held his hands to his ears as his sister let out another ear-drum breaking squeal.

"_Oh, that's just fantastic Hugo!" _she said, but the impish cheshire grin on her face told otherwise, something, really, more akin to '_I can torture you for no reason now'. _Though as if sensing his thoughts, or maybe just the worried look that crossed his face, Rose sent him a genuine smile, quelling his nerves.

"_This is absolutely astounding!" _their mother said, engulfing them in her arms and effectively ending the brother-sister moment.

* * *

><p>Across England, in a good sized manor, sat another family. Some might say that this family was immensely different from the Weasleys', and in some ways, they were. Others though, had suspicions that the world had not yet seen just how alike the two families could be. Around a round, black table sat a family of five, eating breakfast and conversing quietly. Then, suddenly, a tapping came upon the window, startling the group. The father, a seemingly white haired-grey eyed man, got up to answer to the owl at the window. He came back into the room, looking sullen, before breaking out into a wide smile, holding up three letters. Handing one to each of his three children, he directed his gaze to his eldest child, a teenager with bright blue eyes and the same white-blond hair as his father. Nodding in understanding, the boy ripped open his letter and read it aloud to the family.<p>

_To Mr. Scorpius Malfoy, _

_On behalf of the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _I would like to congratulate you on your outstanding achievements thus far in your Hogwarts career. You have been an excellent student and, more recently, an excellent prefect. For this reason, I award you with the position of _Head Boy. _This is not something to be taken lightly, and I expect that you will not disappoint me. Please report to the Prefects' carriage of the Hogwarts express as usual. There you will meet your co-head and the new fifth year prefects. After the opening feast, please meet me in the Headmistress' office with the Head Girl and I will show you to your private quarters. Enclosed are the Head Boy badge and this year's required materials. I will see you on September the first._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Quietness blanketed the family, and then, two flying blurs of dark hair fired at him, making the chair fly backwards. The parents looked on silently, knowing they should scold the children for knocking their brother over, but not really caring at that time and place. Scorpius laughed as the eleven year olds bombarded him

"_You did it! Scorpy, you did it!" _one said.

"_Well done, brother Scorpius, well done!" _the other said, laughing at her own congratulations toward her brother.

"_Thanks Cassi, thank you Cari" _he said to his sisters _"Now, enough about me, what of your letters?"_

Low and behold, the sneaky little devils had already broken through the wax on their letters and said together

"_We got in of course, what did you expect?"_

The three siblings turned toward their parents, only to be compressed into a group hug led by their mother and father. After a questioning stare from each of his children, Draco said

"_What? A Dad can't give his kids a hug?" _followed by Astoria's

"_You only become Head boy" _looking at Scorpius _"and are accepted into Hogwarts" _looking at the twins _"once, you know, I think that deserves a hug!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so, seven months isn't that long of a break right? Well, I don't even know what to say to that. This chapter has been half done since January, and I just now decided to finish it. Anyway, if anyone can explain to me how a beta works, that would be great, and if anyone would like to be my beta then pm me please. Thanks! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, enough said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The day of Albus Potter's sorting had gone down in history. If asked why, most would recount the tale of the sorting of Scorpius Malfoy, who, against all odds, was a proud Gryffindor. To Albus though, it went down into the books for a completely different reason. Just like his father, the hat had nearly pronounced him a Slytherin.

As the now 17 year old boy read through the two letters sitting on his desk, he finally understood why the hat had nearly placed him there. The cunning thoughts running through his head made that clear enough. If he wanted his planning to go to good use however, he would need help. Standing up, he apparated away, his robes rustling the parchments sitting atop the desk. On one letter, in beautiful, loopy cursive, the ink read simply _"I got Head". _The other, in much scratchier handwriting, read the exact same words.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have all your parchment, your ink, extra quills?"<em> The bushy haired mother fussed.

Her auburn haired daughter laughed._ "Yes mum, all in my trunk, I'll be fine."_

"_Take care of Hugo; make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."_ The mother said, chuckling through her tears.

"_I will, we'll be home before you know it"_ the daughter replied, giving her mother one last hug, and doing the same for her father, before going to board the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"_No boys Rosie!"_ her father called after her jokingly. Rose just smiled cheekily at him, stepping into the bright red carriage as the train started moving.

* * *

><p>"<em>Take care of your sisters, Scorpius, don't let them pull any Houdini acts."<em> the aristocratic mother fussed.

"_They'll be fine mom, besides, I can tell them apart, remember?"_ her son replied. Together the objects of the conversation exclaimed.

"_Sure about that Scorpie?" _both smiling identical cheshire grins.

"_Yes, you__—_" he said pointing to the twin on the right

"—_are Cassiopeia, and you__—__" _pointing to the twin on the left

"—_are Carina."_

Silently he contemplated why the twins chose to make themselves indistinguishable today; normally they despised their identical features. Awakened from his musings, he heard his father proclaim that in actuality, Scorpius had confused the twins. Scorpius, unconvinced, took another look at his brown haired-silver eyed sisters. To his dismay, he found that his father's opinion reined true; the twins fooled their older brother once again. This year, already, seemed to prove itself tougher than he previously thought. Scorpius led his sisters onto the steaming train with a sigh, wondering what else seventh year would throw at him. If only he knew.

* * *

><p>Heads bent over a piece of parchment, a pair of siblings sat in a compartment near the end of the train. The older brother hurriedly explained the two letters that had caused him so much distress the morning earlier, as any moment they would encounter an interruption from one of their various cousins. Over the clicking and clacking of the train's wheels on the track, one could hear the brother whispering <em>"Victoire has a plan, are you in Lily?"<em>

The sister smirked, brown eyes sparkling with enough mischief to fill twice her 15 year old stature.

"_Why did you even bother asking? I've only been waiting for this since the first time I saw them together."_

Suddenly, the door opened, a familiar head of white-blond hair poking through.

"_Hey Al, Lil, I have a prefects meeting to attend to, would you mind keeping an eye on Carri and Cassi?"_

"_Of course not." _Albus replied, smiling at the twins peering behind Scorpius' back. Scorpius gave quick thanks before rushing off to the prefects' carriage.

Lily laughed, thinking of what her brother shared with her earlier. One of the twins, Cassi, asked shyly,

"_Why are you laughing?" _

Lily, giggling again, replied _"Because dear, your brother is about to find out that, much to his dismay, my cousin Rose has been made Head-Girl." _

Carri's eyes lit up, _"No!"_ she laughed, _"That is so rich, they'll be at each other's throats in seconds!"_

Lily giggled, nodding her head in the affirmative. Then, she gathered the twins to her, and whispered something in each of their ears. Both burst into huge smiles, nodding so fast Albus thought their heads might fall off. He laughed, pushing his circular glasses up the bridge of his nose.

A scuffle sounded through the door to the carriage, before it burst open and Louis and Hugo tumbled in, followed closely by a giggling Lucy.

"_Keeping them in line then Lucy?"_ Albus asked his 15 year old cousin. Lucy, still giggling, just smiled, her short bob of light-red hair covering her hazel, glasses covered eyes.

Hugo and Louis lay on the floor, laughing so hard that their eyes started tearing up.

"_Should have seen it! They were so bloody mad at each other, kept accusing the other of setting off the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder!"_ Hugo said between laughs, his mop of curly brown hair shaking with each gasp for breath.

"_Which one really did set it off?"_ Lily asked.

"_Well we did of course! Wouldn't be a Hogwarts Express train ride without some sort of drama with those two."_ Louis answered, his long, Weasley-red hair falling from its tie.

Lucy, noticing the two young girls near the back of the carriage, nodded her head at Lily, silently asking who the twins were.

"_Carri, Cassi, this is Hugo, Lucy, and Louis, more cousins of ours. They're in fifth year with me."_ Lily said to the twins, and to the three fifth years said _"Hugi, Luce, Lou, this is Carina and Cassiopeia, Scorpius' younger sisters. They're starting their first year._"

Albus, suddenly realizing something, stood up. _"Lil, weren't Lorcan and Lysander supposed to be here by now?" _ Lily with wide eyes said _"Oi! Forgot 'bout them! Maybe you should go looking."_

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes of searching, Albus finally found the two boys. Lying on their stomachs, the blonds listened intently to extendable ears strung underneath the door before them. <em>"Anything good?"<em> Albus asked, causing the twins to jump. Then, Lorcan, recognizing Albus, replied in a dreamy voice.

"_Oh yes, there are many nargles behind this door."_ Following his brother's statement, Lysander whispered to Albus. _"Rose and Scorpius are at it again! Something about darkness powder?" _ Albus sighed and knelt down next to the twins, pulling out his own extendable ear.

"_I know you did it Malfoy, why don't you just admit it!"_

"_I didn't though! If you would shut your big mouth for more than two seconds and hear me out, then maybe we would be able to find out who actually set off the blasted thing! Unless you're willing to confess!"_

Rose crossed her arms and huffed, but stayed quiet, raising her eyebrow.

" _Alright, now I didn't do it, you didn't do it, and I'm almost certain none of the prefects did. So who else would want to ambush a prefects' meeting?"_

Rose thought for a second, before her eyes widened, and then a murderous expression overtook her features.

"_Damn weasels, I told them to behave!"_

"_What? Who?" _ Scorpius asked

"_Hugi and Louie, that's who! What the dynamic duo!" _ Rose replied sarcastically, then proceeded to storm out the door and down the corridor, Scorpius right on her heals. Albus looked at Lorcan and Lysander from his position on the floor with an "uh oh" expression on his face. Then they all sprang up and followed the rivals down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hugo! Louis!"<em>

Hugo and Louis stopped laughing as they heard Rose screech down the hallway, her voice sounding so fierce that it was almost inhuman. They jumped up and sprinted to the back of the car, hiding behind the stacks of trunks. Just as their heads dipped below the top of one of the trunks, the door to the car burst open.

"_Where the HELL are they!" _ She shouted.

"_Who?"_ Lily asked innocently, her eyes twinkling

"_You know bloody well who! Where are the little devils?"_

Suddenly, Albus burst in the door, Lorcan and Lysander not far behind.

"_Look who I found!"_ he exclaimed, trying to diffuse some of the tension in the air.

"_Hi!"_ Lysander exclaimed

"_Hello" Lorcan said_

"_Hi L's" _Rose said, forgetting about Hugo and Louis for the moment.

In the corner, Cassi whispered into Carri's ear. Carri nodded and spoke up.

"_Why do you call them L's?" _she said.

Rose's head snapped toward the twins, suddenly realizing they were in the carriage.

"_Because they're twins, and their names both start with L"_ she said _"You're Carina and Cassiopeia right? Malfoy's twin sisters?"_

"_Yes" _Carri said_ "But we like to be called Carri and Cassi"_

"_Of course. You're both starting your first year at Hogwarts, correct?"_ Rose replied

"_Yes."_ Both twins said

Nodding her head, Rose asked Albus _"Alright, is that everyone? Where's Alice?" _

"_I don't know, she—"_

"_Is right here" _Alice Longbottom finished for him, smiling as she stepped into the carriage

"_Hello Alice"_ A voice said from beside the door

"_Scorpius, there you are! What are you doing hiding in the corner?_ Alice said.

"_Oh nothing, just watching as the ring leader reigns in her circus." _Scorpius replied with a smile, before sending a smirk toward Rose.

"_I'll never understand how the two of you became friends." _Rose said _"I mean, really Alice, who goes off and becomes friends with their best friend's rival?"_

The brunette just laughed and replied _"You know, he's really not that bad, if you just gave him a chance." _Before Rose could answer, Albus said _"Oi! We'll be at Hogwarts soon, best be getting our robes on!"_

With that, everyone scrambled to dress, just as the train moved into Hogsmead station.


End file.
